The present invention relates broadly to valve manifold systems such as for the distribution of gases or other fluids from individual tanks, cylinders, bottles, or other sources used for calibrating spectrometers, chromatographs, and other analytical equipment, or in semiconductor manufacturing or other industrial processes.
Conventional valve manifolds typically involve the use of a brass, aluminum, steel, stainless steel, or other metal distribution tube to each end of which is welded a valve. Each valve may be multi-ported for attachment to the distribution tube and to additional manifolds or to other fluid componentry such as regulators and shut-offs. Accessories such as pigtails, hoses, check valves, pressure gauges, and alarms also may be attached on one of more ports of each valve. Conventional welded manifold designs generally suffer the disadvantage that the position of each valve position along the distribution tube is fixed and permanent. Consequently, a valve cannot be removed and replaced without cutting and rewelding. Distribution and other valve arrangements are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 714,508; 1,470,485; 3,252,474; 3,292,954; 3,346,486; 3,586,350; 4,530,522; 6,454,312; and 6,609,733, and in Pub. No. US 2008/0078277.
It is believed that improvements in valve manifolds would be well-received by chemical manufacturers and processors, as well as operators of oil and gas refineries, laboratories, and others.